world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
100413Dane and beau talk about their lives
05:40 -- talentedAviator TA began pestering chessAficionado CA at 17:40 -- 05:41 CA: hello?... 05:41 TA: hey, beau hows it going 05:41 CA: ummmm, how do you know my name?... 05:41 TA: we just met, dont you rember? 05:42 CA: Ummmmm, no?... 05:42 CA: Look, do I knoow you?... 05:46 CA: hello?... 05:46 TA: yeah, it's me dean, that guy you met at you parents ball or whatever it was 05:47 CA: oh that... 05:47 CA: that was like, 3 months ago... 05:47 CA: sorry I don't remember you ... 05:47 CA: :p... 05:47 CA: But we can meet again... 05:48 TA: it's okay no one really rembers me,not even that game company that all of you got into :( 05:48 CA: Oh... 05:49 CA: you didn't get the beta... 05:49 TA: sadly i did not 05:50 CA: well, 1000s must have entered... 05:50 CA: only so many could have goten in ... 05:50 CA: :(... 05:50 TA: i guess that makes since 05:52 CA: but cheer up... 05:52 CA: it's just a beta... 05:52 CA: the game will get released to the masses... 05:53 CA: soon enough... 05:53 TA: so i've heard, but i have also heard that wasn't true 05:53 CA: why wouldn't it?... 05:54 CA: they would make 8 players, then end it... 05:55 TA: from what i have heard the a multiple beta sessions, or somthing like that just some crackpot conspiracy theroy 05:56 CA: that's a bit stupid... 05:56 TA: yea, it is pretty stupid 05:58 CA: So, how has your day been? Still being LAzy... 05:58 CA: ?... 05:59 TA: if you count avoiding my commanding officer to get out of kp duty lazy then yes i have 06:00 CA: Commanding officer?... 06:01 TA: yea, didn't you rember, my dads a famous airforce piolt, he was the whole reason i was at your party. 06:02 TA: most of the time he off on some secerate mission so im get rasied by the on base captian or commanding officer as i call him 06:04 CA: My parents are away a lot too.... 06:04 CA: I'm lucky I'm not left with a officer... 06:05 CA: Still, the house is really big, so I do have to help clean... 06:05 TA: yea, don't you have a butler,what does he do, make you eat a 5 star meal, all mine does is make me go on a 5 mile run 06:06 CA: That's a bit cold... 06:06 CA: No He doesn't make me meals... 06:06 CA: I exersize on my own... 06:06 CA: I help him take care of the houe... 06:06 CA: *house... 06:07 TA: well that's nice of you, but what does he do, i thougt it was his job to do stuff like that, 06:07 CA: He's like a guardian, more of a bodyguard than naything... 06:07 CA: *anything... 06:08 TA: well i guess thats good i guess, but why do you need a bodyguard 06:10 CA: I'm a rich person, daughter of two business entrepeneurs, and live nearly alone in a huge house... 06:10 CA: You tell me... 06:11 TA: someone might want to kiddnap you, but then again if they broke into your house, they would more then likly get lost just like i did 06:12 CA: Makes for a GREAT game of hide n seek though... 06:13 TA: tell that to my blader, at the party i spent over 3 hours trying to find a bathroom 06:14 CA: We should install a yellow-brick road... 06:15 CA: but hey, I have to go now, It was nice hearing from you Dean!... 06:15 TA: yeah it was see you later beau 06:15 -- talentedAviator TA ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 18:15 --